Drop in the Ocean
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: A song fic... I do not know why I was feeling so miserable to write this...


Dis: Dont own digimon.  
  
Kitty: This is so gay, why did I write it? Because it's 4 in the morning and I'm bored! Oh and the whole thing makes no sense, ti doesn't even fit together, so don't hurt me because you have been warned...  
  
Why?  
  
Why was he so cruel to himself?  
  
Didn't he know that if he slit his wrists it would bleed?  
  
Didn't know that if he smoked he'd get lung cancer?  
  
Didn't he know that if he drank alcohol, he could hurt others?  
  
No, he didn't know, and that's why he did it. Because he was brought up in a family where he would never be apreciated. 4 suicidal attempts, 7 hospital visits, and 3 therapists later-- they still didn't get it...  
  
I can't stand it. Those amethyst eyes are bottomless pits of misery, and no one cares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're a piece of shit, Ken! Get outta my sight!" yelled 15 year old Osamu Ichijouji. Ken cringed in front of his older brother, he was so afraid. He knew what kind of damage his brother could do to him, and he didn't want to stick around long enough to see if his visions were correct. He scurried to his feet and ran out of the room. But to where, he thought, he had no where else to go. He let out a heave of agony as he fell to knees and wailed. "Where do I go from here?!?" he cried to himself. He grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.  
  
Walking used to make him feel good. Nothing these days would ever make him feel good. He cringed, again thinking of the horrors that awaited him at home-- his father, his mother, his... brother. People who did not love him, people who did not care. He did not want to go back, so he didn't. School was the least of his worries, the fights, the bullying, the violence. He didn't care, not anymore, maybe he had never cared, maybe that's why God hated him. Maybe that's why he hated himself. Or maybe there was no explanation why no one on the face of this miserable planet Earth liked him. But then again-- he didn't care. The Earth could be engulfed and burn in hell-- that's how much he cared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as that lonely figure wandered the streets by himself. This particular blue-eyed, dark-haired, 12 year old boy was definently up to no good. I sighed, if I die tonight, I'd feel bad for not catching his case. I don't think he was from around here. But he looked suspiciously familiar. Ah, now I remember, it was that boy from the super-market. The boy with the old clothes and weird hat. A disguise of some sort I suppose. But today he wore a pair of old jeans, a T-shirt, and a ball-cap, to hide his face I suppose. A pretty face, those pretty eyes, why do I know him so well?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up there a was a child, a boy, staring at me as if he knew me. I wanted to smile, and take off my cap and say that we were long lost friends, but I couldn't. I was unworthy of friendship, I was the useless scum that i was, and he, he was somebody. I could see it in his eyes... That look, why did I know it so well?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
Love led me to you  
  
And love opened up my eyes  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw Heaven's Skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
And every time I drift away  
  
I lose myself in you  
  
And now I can see I can be me  
  
In everything I do  
  
'Cause I was feeling as small  
  
As a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautful  
  
As when I saw Heaven's Skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Lovk took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by-- surprize  
  
And I'm drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw Heaven's Skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This made no f*cking sense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Damn straight...  
  
Kitty: You wish you were straight... *snickers*  
  
Ken: So do you. *smiles*  
  
Kitty: *blushes* YOU'RE SO GAY!  
  
Ken: I find that as a compliment.  
  
Kitty: ... '.'  
  
Ken: *flips hand and wrist uses gay voice* HAY!  
  
*tumble-weed blows by*  
  
Ken: What? What's so funny?  
  
Kitty: ..... 


End file.
